Aki, gomen ne!
by harukabandmdiechitachi
Summary: Hari udah mulai malem, Mao gak mungkin ninggalin Aki yang pingsan sendiri, Mao mau nelpon manajernya, tapi dy inget kalo Yuuya temen sebangkunya di SMA sekarang tinggal di apartemen sekitar Akihabara, akhirnya Mao nelpon Yuuya..


Gomen, ne~

"meaww", terdengar suara Maro dari balik pintu kamar Mao.

"ada apa Maro?, kau lapar, bukannya barusan kau sudah menghabiskan makan malammu?" jawab Mao kepada kucing kesayangannya itu. Tapi Maro kecil menunjukan mata yang sedih sambil mendekat ke pangkuan Mao.

Mao yang heran kenapa kucingnya seperti itu mulai bertanya: "kenapa Maro? Kenapa kau ikut sedih, kenapa? Cukup aku saja yang sedih, kau… kau tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama denganku.. kau…" hiks, Mao pun mulai meneteskan airmata. Maro, kucing kecil berbulu emas itu menyodorkan kepalanya untuk dielus Mao..

"kenapa? Kenapa harus kau yang sedih, apa dia juga tau apa yang kini aku rasakan?, kini aku kedinginan, temani aku tidur malam ini, besok aku akan jalan2 naik kereta bersama pak manajer, mungkin akan membuatku melupakan kejadian tadi" Mao menghidupkan ipod touchnya lalu mendengarkan lagu nokoriga, ia pun tertidur dengan pintu kamar yang masih terbuka dan Maro yang berada di atas selimutnya malam itu.

…

…kono omoi wo tsutaetakute, konya mo furuete utau…..

"huu…" tangan Mao menjulur dari dalam selimut dan mulai mencari sumber suara.

"OOHAYYYOOOUUUU TEK TERETEK TERETEK!" teriak Aki sambil bawa rantang kosong yang dibunyiin pake sendok sayur. "Woi, caplin! Banguuunnn! Tuh si Maro betah aja tidur ama lo, lo kan kalo tidur suka gigit2in kasur!"

"huiiiiii, bericiiik tauuuuuu, matiin dulu tuh lagu! Siapa sih yang nyanyi!"

"yee, kaleng kerupuk!, itu suara lu kali!, udeh mandi sanah! Qt mau jalan2 nih"

"mo jalan kemana ah?" jawab Mao yang masih setengah sadar

"jalan ke Akihabara dong, w mw beli termos aer nih"

"huu, ogah ah~ w mau jalan naek kereta hari ini ama manajer w, lagian aneh2 aja deh! Segala termos doang pake beli di Akihabara~" kata Mao sambil nutup mukanya lagi pake selimut.

"Mao, ini tuh termosnya beda, beeddaaaa….. soalnya ada gambar Hyde di termosnyaaaa! Anjir, w mesti beli! Mesti!" Aki bingung kenapa gak ada jawaban dari Mao, perlahan dy buka selimut Mao, hmm ckck… dy tidur lagi ternyata…

"hup!"

"eeeeehhhh, kyaaaaa…. Akiii! Turunin w sekarang gak!, turuniiiinn!"

"kagak, pokoknya w mau mandiin u!"

"mamaaaaa….. tolooonggggg! W mau dibawa kemanaaa?! Kamar mandi disebelah kiri bukan disanaa!"

"wkwkwk.. Odong! Malah dikasih tau, yaudah, waktunya mandiin Maoooo!

"kyaaaaaaaa"

Si Maro yang masih diatas kasur cuma cengok ngeliatin suara berisik dari dalem kamar mandi…

1jam kemudian…

Aki nyalain motor ninjanya hasil modif tahun lalu yang emang jarang dipake.. Mao yang make setelan kemeja kotak2, celana panjang, sepatu boots dan topi masih ngambek gara2 dimandiin ama Aki. "Mao, kalo u gak mau pergi ama w, nanti w culik Maro yaa, w kawinin dy ama kucing w.. ahahha"

"apah? Gak, gak boleh, si Maro kan masih dibawah umur"

"ayo cepetan naek!"

"iya, iya…." Aki genggam tangan Mao, menaruhnya di pinggangnya, Mao sebenarnya kaget, tapi ia juga sadar kalo tidak pegang erat-erat nanti dy bisa terbang… tapi.. ah, dia kan temanku, aku peluk juga tidak apa-apa kann, kata Mao dalam hati.

"brummm… nggoooeeeennngg!"

Di depan rumah, sang manajer dadah-dadah ke motor itu, dan ngeliat rantang ama sepatu Aki ketinggalan di depan rumah… manajer mangap, dan motor balik lagi… huu, Aki emang gak berasa yah kalo gak pake sepatu.. ckck

Aki nurunin Mao dari motor digendong, abis dy masang sepatu dan suruh Mao megang rantang, dy naekin Mao ke motor dengan cara digendong lagi.. Mao kayak boneka..

Pas itu ternyata dilihat sama Shinji yang naek sepeda, rencananya dy mau ke rumah Mao, mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, dy hanya bengong melihat Aki menggendong Mao,

" mereka tampak akrab sekali, deg… apa ini?! Tidak, tidak mungkin aku cemburu sama Mao" pikirnya dalam hati, sambil bermuka sedih Shinji berbalik dengan sepedanya sambil membonceng boneka Rilakkuma tanda permintaan maafnya ke Mao.

…

Sesampainya di parkiran Akihabara..

"Mao, aku tau kau tadi malam nangis kan, makanya aku kesini buat ngehibur kamu"

"ih, apaan deh, sok tau kamu Aki!" Mao sambil mulut dimonyongin.

"jeeh, u kagak usah boong, w kenal u dari u masih di kandungan ibu lu, jadi kalo lu sedih biar tanpa ngomong sekalipun, w udah tau kali, w kan sayang lu"

"hah? U ngomong apa barusan?"

Aki pun langsung megang tangan Mao dan ngajak dy jalan2 di sekitar Akihabara. Di jalan, Aki ketemu ama temennya, Lyu-san. Mao sebenernya rada takut pas ketemu pertama kali ama temen Aki itu, abis mirip yakuza sih, tapi sebenernya Mao baru sadar kalo Lyu itu baik setelah Lyu ngasih voucher diskon 80% di butik punya dy ke mereka berdua… Aki kalap, matanya berbinar2 ngeliat voucher berwarna emas itu…. Terus pas dy ngeliat Mao, ekspresinya sama kayak Aki, dy nampaknya lebih memilih voucher diskon butik dibanding voucher makan gratis di restoran.

"caaappcuuuussssss!"

Keduanya berlari tanpa tujuan gara2 kegirangan dapet voucher emas itu, dan mereka lupa nanyain butiknya ada dimana… wusssshhh… huu.. ckck… setelah nanya kesana kemari, datang juga ke butiknya Lyu-san, idung mereka berdua kembang-kempis ngeliat baju2 branded impor terpampang di hadapan mereka sekarang…" 1,2,3… sikaaaaattttt!", mereka berdua khilaf dan pulang2 bawa tas belanjaan penuh dengan barang hasil voucher emas.. dan pulang naek motor dengan muka berseri-seri… stang motor Aki penuh dengan tas belanjaan, di pertengahan jalan, Aki berbelok arah dan melesatkan motornya menuju pantai, disana ia menurunkan Mao..

"ini tempat favorit w kalo ada masalah"

Mao sebenernya udah baikan setelah diajak belanja, tapi ia memang butuh udara segar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan2 sebentar di pantai.

"Aki, lu baik banget sih, huu, padahal kan w orangnya manja dan kerjanya cuma nyusahin orang aja"

"lu ngomong apa deh, w seneng nemenin u kok, nah sekarang u duduk disini, w mo beliin eskrim dlu"

"un"

"nih, eskrimnya" sambil jijilin eskrim ke idung Mao..

"ih, Aki mah! Huuu… Aki sini deh, w pengen bisikin sesuatu ke lu" aki pun menyodorkan mukanya ke Mao, dan.. kiss… Mao nyium pipi Aki.. (_)

"makasih yaa Aki hari ini"

Aki masih kaget atas perbuatan Mao barusan, "yaa, w seneng kok hari ini, walaupun kayak ada sesuatu yang kelupaan sih"

"lu lupa apaan ki?, celana udah, rantang udah, sepatu udah dipake, lengkap ah~"

"ehehehe, iya kali yaaa… perasaan w doang kayaknyaaaaa… ettooo…. Mmmm….."

Mao: "eh, liat deh ki, untung ban u gak gembos yaa ngelewatin jalan tajem tadi…"

mmmmm…. -Aki masih mikir….. gembooss, mbosss, bosssss, mosssssssss…..

…ANJEEERRRRRRR! TERMOS HYDE W LUPA DIBELIIIIII!

Mao langsung digendong ke motor, Aki ngebut balik ke Akihabara, dan ternyata di depan toko termos, ada tulisan, "termos Hyde udah abis". Aki pingsan. "Akiiiiii, banguuuun akiiii" teriak Mao…..

Hari udah mulai malem, Mao gak mungkin ninggalin Aki yang pingsan sendiri, Mao mau nelpon manajernya, tapi dy inget kalo Yuuya temen sebangkunya di SMA sekarang tinggal di apartemen sekitar Akihabara, akhirnya Mao nelpon Yuuya..

"udah, udah cup, cup mungkin u belum jodoh ama tu termos" kata Mao pelan ke Aki.

"oo, Mao, w laper, makan yuk" cari kulkas, ambil kare dingin langsung dipanasin di microwave..

"Aki, u belum sadar juga yaa?"

"hee?! Udah kok, ettoooooooo….. mmmmm….. hwaaaaa! Ini di rumah siapaaa?!"

-bersambung-


End file.
